Re-qliate Speedstar 2
Event Start: 7/27/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 8/02/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction As always, Thank you for playing Electro Girl. Re-qliate Speedstar Part2 Event will be coming soon! Oh my! Look how generous the rewards are for the Quest Event! The UR card attainable as reward for the Part one Individual Ranking Reward and Part 2 Individual Ranking Reward will be different from one another!!! Furthermore, the UR card you will receive as Completion Reward will be different from the UR card you will receive from the Individual Ranking Reward! Part 1 will last from 07/20 17:00 to 07/26 20:00 PDT, and Part 2 will last from 07/27 17:00 to 08/02 20:00 PDT. Both parts will have strong Bosses and terrifyingly powerful Raids which will give EP, allowing you to rank up against your fellow Architects! Also, you can receive rewards by questing in both Parts, so be sure to give it your all during each one! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Additional Rewards Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Mary Rose (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Trouble Maker King of Wonderland summons: Bugs First day of the event, rewards from quest raid bosses wouldn't display correctly. Monday night incurred maintenance, and players were given compensation in the form of 5 ampoules. While questing the incorrect android, faction symbol, and evolution would appear instead of the player's actual leader card. During some boss battles the boss would not display and the wrong cards would display for the player's side. Under the event rules three additional UR's were listed that weren't available through the event summons (Tropical Gateway Elpis, Criminla King's Vacation Moria, Beach Vacance Hatter). After a certain point bosses start dropping less XP than they should. Story * Episode 3 Narrator: The Energy Conversion Device is up in flames. Formula ZERO: "Oh no. I am losing my speed." Announcer: "What is happening?! Formula EX is making strides ahead of ZERO!" Modeler: "How could this be? I designed it so that it can withstand ZERO's speed." Franca: "Seems miracles do not last long." L: "It is you again!" Mei: "The race is not yet over." Franca: "Really? Because EX is way ahead of ZERO now. Ha ha. Everything must go according to plan." Formula ZERO: "I will lose again...? Am I no longer..." Narrator: Suddenly the audience breaks into a cheer. Audience A: "What is wrong?! Are you giving up already?" Audience B: "You made it this far! Keep going!" Narrator: The audience impressed by her race cheers her on. Formula ZERO: "I... I... I want to win this so badly!" Narrator: ZERO rips off the device and starts racing again. L: "Look! She is catching up!" Neo: "What?" Modeler: "The Energy Conversion Device was designed to smoothly connect the body and qualia which was disconnected due to fear and trauma from her past accident. She was putting a cap on her own potential. When she overcomes that trauma, ZERO can race with out help from my device. It took her 5 years, but she has finally done it!" Announcer: "What is happening?! Formula ZERO is catching up! She is back in the game and now, we enter the final straight!" Formula ZERO: "Go! Go! Go!" Formula EX: "I won't let that happen!" Narrator: When ZERO made it across the finish line, in front of her ran no other android. * Episode 4 Narrator: Formula ZERO stands on the podium. Franca: "Why...? How could this be? My plan was perfect!" Walter: "I don't know what strings you were pulling behind our backs but you assumed ZERO cannot win without the device. however she worked hard for the past 5 years. I can tell from the way she raced. Not that you will ever understand. I'm just saying." Franca: "... ... ..." Narrator: Formula ZERO is beaming on the podium. L: "What a race!" Neo: "Congratulations." Formula ZERO: "Thanks you guys." Modeler: "Miss ZERO, you deserve this victory. You really, really do." Formula ZERO: "This is not my victory. It is the teams' combined effort. Will you work with me for the next race?" Modeler: "Of course!" Formula EX: "Great Race. I never felt that kind of rush before." Formula ZERO: "Formula EX... I look forward to competing with you again." Formula EX: "Me too." Narrator: Over the next several years, the two racers have battle over the trophy in Electro GP. Soon, new models appeared and their years of glory pass, but the two remain friends even after retirement. Their sportsmanship and honor have been passed down generations of Electro GP racers. END.